User talk:Mira Tsuki/Archive1
Congratulations ☻ Hi Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 ! You are the winner of the first round ! You're picture got 8 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 09:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) YATTA XD!! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 2:24 AM, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Files Please remember to give proper names to the files you upload, or they will be deleted. Rename File:Capture141b.png to something clear. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Congrats~ Hi Tsurugi ! You're the winner of the 1st round in my blog game ! Again xD Nice ! You're picture was great and got 6 votes ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 11:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and your blog was great too XD!! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 2:35 PM, September 2,2012 (UTC) Message If you want to reply someone's message, leave a message on their talk page and not on your own talk page~ Or else they don't know if you have replied it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) xD Tsurugi, when you reply to a message, you can left here: User talk:SnowyBoy. Don't forget to sign then xD (+put a header) SnowyBoy₰ 11:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 11:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Game Tsurugi ! You can participate~! It is the last round so we need 16 pics. So, you aren't late :D SnowyBoy₰ 16:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry~ Don't worry, it is okay ^^ Get well soon ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Were you the one asking something on my talk page? If you were, next time please leave your signature. GoldAsh (talk) 13:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ya Tsurugi! I havent forgoten about the MKW code, And i got mine with me! Its is 4813-1774-0904 Thanks again, I cant wait to race you! ;-) Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 18:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Hey Tsurugi read the Manual of Style and keep 5 pics on your userpage. Fubuki風吹 Shoot Command 06 09:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I think so.... I'm not really sure to be honest! *Sweatdrop* I cant wait! Its gonna be awesome! ^^ Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 14:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Yep, I'll add your code again! Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 14:38, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that I didn't make it in time this night. I entered the chat and saw that you left 7 minutes before I joined the chat. I am so sorry but It was really not safe to use my phone _ _|| I hope I will see you tomorrow~ (In the Night XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY, I HAVE INTERNET XD. It is okay~ Don't worry ^^ Me too XD I fell once in sleep with my DS still open and when I woke up, the battery were dead XD. I am in the chat now~ ^^ I hope I will see you soon or else tomorrow~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, it is okay~ ^^ Sorry, I can't join the chat now because I am working now XD but I will be there later (And tonight XD) So, the operation can start again XD. LOL, Me too but with my DS but my little sister didn't woke me up XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I am soooooooooooooo sorry again. I felt in sleep again -.- I was toooooooooo sleepy. You waited for nothing. Sorrrrrryyyyyyy~ I am sooo stupid _ _|| Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:03, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry~ ^^" XD! I saw it XDD. I am not sure if I can join the chat in the night today, and next week because the TestWeek has started for me and I have to focus on learning the tests~ Sorry~ ^^ But I can join in the Weekend~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey Tsurugi~! Look my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 14:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) User Page Please read our Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. You have more than 5 pics. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thanx! You're welcome ^^ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D Yup, at night, I will congrats you~ ^^ So, *Makes clear* HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPOY HAPP BIRTHDAYYYYYYY, HAVE A NICE HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAY~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Are you coming to the chat?~ I am there~ ^^ Happy Bday Tsurugi-Kun, Make a Wish and have a Blast ' 'Taha1921 05:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) No Problem Tsurugi ^^ Taha1921 11:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) HAppy Birthday! HAPPY BIRRTHDAAR TSURUGI!! Black Cat of misfortune (talk) 06:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday,Tsurugi! I Hope You Have An Awesome Birthday :D May Your Wish Come True Today~! Migi Kata Ni Murasaki Chōcho (talk) 06:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Tsurugi Birthday!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSURUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT :-D ' ' TsurugiFan16 (talk) 09:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) 'HB~!' Happy Birthday Tsurugi~!!! ☻ SnowyBoy₰ 09:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! XD You wrote 'Octobor' ☺ SnowyBoy₰ 11:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy B"day Happy Birthday Tsurugi!!!! Have a blast XDXDXD DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado 09:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! hope you will enjoy it, and eat a lot of cake (; GoldAsh (talk) 10:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Happy Birthday to you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSURUGI! ' 'GouenjiShuuya'123Grand Fire 10:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~~ Hope you will enjoy your Birthday <3 Here for you ^^ B.N.N (talk) 11:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) O\\\\\O T-Thanx! B.N.N (talk) 12:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Yo Tsurugi! Happy Birthday! I hope you have a great day! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 15:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Now Hey! I am in the chat now but you aren't responding XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's because the chat is weird. I said that I was going and that I will see you later~ ^^ Okay~ ^^ Well, I am not sure if I will be in the chat because I have to study for physicis and Latin (More than 300 words >_>) But I will be there tonight XD See you then I hope~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) You are lucky, Me not >_> Tomorrow I hope in the chat (Tonight XDD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Heya! I saw it's your Birthday, so Happy Birthday! Have a nice day! FubukiKazemaru (talk) 17:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC)